


Saint Eggsy

by Anya (AnyaMurdoch)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Priest, Roman Catholicism
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/Anya
Summary: - Potrzebujesz pomocy, Harry. Potrzebujesz wikariusza. – powiedział spokojnie biskup, popijając obrzydliwie drogą zieloną herbatę, z jeszcze droższej filiżanki.





	Saint Eggsy

**Author's Note:**

> To opowiadanie już tutaj było, jednak musiałam je usunąć. Teraz wrzucam je ponownie (z datą wsteczną). I mam nadzieję, że kiedyś je dokończę.

Harry Hart wyszedł z budynku kurii zdenerwowany jak nigdy przedtem. Zaklął soczyście pod nosem, potykając się na ostatnim stopniu. Najchętniej wszedłby teraz do pierwszego lepszego baru by ukoić skołatane nerwy szklanką Guinnessa. Podszedł do starej srebrnej ibizy i wsiadł do niej ciężko opadając na siedzenie. Pierwszy raz od  
dwudziestu lat poczuł się tak bardzo zagrożony i to ze strony własnego zwierzchnika. Od trzydziestu lat był księdzem, a od dwudziestu kierował małą parafią tuż przy granicy z Walią. Jego parafia liczyła zaledwie 500 osób mieszkających w głównym miasteczku, a raczej wsi oraz okolicznych mniejszych osad. Na msze przychodzili również mieszkańcy z pobliskiego miasta, głównie Polacy tam pracujący. Przez dwadzieścia lat znosił trudy życia w pojedynkę. Przez dwadzieścia lat utrzymywał zabytkowy kościół, cudem ocalały z henrykowskiej reformacji i II wojny światowej, utrzymywał parafię. Ludzie lubili go, traktowali jak przyjaciela, do którego zawsze mogą się zwrócić o radę. Uważał ten fakt za prawidłowe wypełnianie swojej misji. Aż do dziś.

  
Gdy poprzedniego dnia otrzymał telefon, że ma się zgłosić do kurii, nie przeczuwał niczego złego. Nie pierwszy raz wzywano go z dnia na dzień, a potem okazywało się, że biskup nie ma z kim zagrać w szachy. Dziś jednak nikt w szachy nie chciał grać. To co usłyszał uderzyło go w samo serce.

  
_\- Potrzebujesz pomocy, Harry. Potrzebujesz wikariusza._ – powiedział spokojnie biskup, popijając obrzydliwie drogą zieloną herbatę, z jeszcze droższej filiżanki.

  
Jedyne czego potrzebował Harry to święty spokój na jego zapadłej wsi. Chociaż z drugiej strony może i rzeczywiście potrzebował odciążenia, bo przecież nie był co raz młodszy, wręcz przeciwnie i każdego dnia przekonywał się o tym wstając z łóżka lub podnosząc się z klęcznika. I zrozumiałby gdyby przydzielono mu kogoś doświadczonego, ba nawet jakiegoś żwawego emeryta, który zająłby się papierologią, czy bardzo zajmującymi rozmowami z leciwymi parafiankami. Ale biskup przydzielił mu świeżo wyświęconego księdza. Tak jakby Harry miał czas i ochotę na edukowanie i pilnowanie jakiegoś gówniarza, który zapewne pozjadał wszystkie rozumy lub co gorsze, jest jakimś zdewociałym maminsynkiem, który przywiezie ze sobą pół spiżarni konfitur i przemądrzałą mamusię. Zbyt długo w tym siedział by mieć jakieś złudzenia, że będzie inaczej.

  
Harry westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na zegarek. Nie było możliwości by nie zdążył na wieczorną mszę.

  
- _Kurwa mać!_ \- zaklął i odpalił auto.

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się jeszcze w kierownicę, po czym sięgnął do schowka po zachomikowane papierosy. I chociaż rzucił palenie dobre piętnaście lat wcześniej, od czasu do czasu lubił podelektować się dymem, który rozlewał mu się na języku i podniebieniu, a potem drapał go w gardło. Zaciągnął się jeszcze dwa razy, za nim wrzucił bieg i ruszył.

  
Gdy wrócił do miasteczka, miał jeszcze półgodzinny zapas do wieczornej mszy. Zaparkował auto na podjeździe – nie było sensu zamykać go w garażu. Z resztą i tak nie było tam miejsca, ponieważ od kilku miesięcy zalegała tam uszkodzona figura świętego Sebastiana – patrona parafii. Harry ciągle zwlekał z oddaniem jej do profesjonalnej renowacji, po tym jak w czasie Bożego Narodzenia odpadła jedna z włóczni, wbitych w ciało świętej figury, a z nią warstwa farby. Zatrzasnął drzwi od auta i ruszył w stronę wejścia na plebanię. W kuchni paliło się światło, więc łatwo dostrzegł krzątającą się przy stole Roxy i Merlina, który pochylony był nad jakimś elektronicznym ustrojstwem. Harry pomyślał, że to na pewno rzutnik, który szwankował od tygodnia. Wszedł tylnym wejściem nie chcąc zwracać na siebie uwagi, jednak bezskutecznie.  
Znów zapomniał o tym cholernym brzęczku, który uruchamiał się przy otwieraniu tylnych drzwi. To był kolejny genialny pomysł Merlina, który miał manię usprawniania działania plebanii i kościoła. Brzęczyk miał ostrzegać za każdym razem, że ktoś wchodzi na plebanię. Zamontował je zarówno w głównym wejściu, jak i tym od strony podwórza. Harry uważał to za bezsens, bo kto normalny włamywałby się na plebanię w tak małej mieścinie jak ich. Jednak Merlin był uparty i zrobił po swojemu.

  
_\- Ksiądz już wrócił?_ \- Roxy uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie, jednak jej mina szybko zrzedła widząc wyraz twarzy proboszcza. _\- Chyba księdza nie odwołali?  
_

_\- Jeszcze się ze mną pomęczycie -_ odpowiedział Harry i usiadł przy stole. Zaciekawiony spojrzał na rozłożony na czynniki pierwsze rzutnik. _\- Znów to samo?_ \- zapytał.  
  
_\- Chyba trzeba będzie kupić nowy –_ odparł Merlin.  
  
Ciekawe za co – pomyślał Harry, przeliczając ile w tym miesiącu już wydał parafialnych pieniędzy. Zdecydowanie za dużo.  
  
_\- Ale co księdzu powiedzieli w kurii? Dlaczego tak nagle księdza wezwano?_ \- dopytywał Merlin.  
  
\- _W przyszłym tygodniu przyjedzie wikariusz._  
  
_\- Wikariusz?! -_ zapytali jednocześnie Roxy i Merlin spoglądając na siebie zdziwieni.  
  
_\- Tak._  
  
- _Przecież od... od... od dawna nie było wikariusza. Nawet stary ksiądz Jones, Panie świeć nad jego duszą, nie miał wikariuszy –_ Merlin aż zdjął okulary i próbując sobie wszystko poukładać w głowie, zaczął się po niej drapać.  
  
_\- Będziemy musieli się wyprowadzić z wikariatki?_ \- Roxy zaniepokoiła się.  
  
_-Nonsens –_ odpowiedział Harry i wstał. _\- Ale jeden z pokoi gościnnych trzeba będzie odświeżyć. Roxy, moja droga_ – spojrzał na zegarek zwracając się do kobiety – _po mszy napiłbym się herbaty z cytryną. A z kolacją się nie kłopocz –_ powiedział uśmiechając się i wyszedł z kuchni.

  
Wieczorem, gdy Roxy i Merlin wrócili do siebie, Harry usiadł w swoim fotelu w salonie, z laptopem na kolanach. Chciał popracować nad niedzielnym kazaniem, ale nie mógł się skupić. Jego myśli ciągle uciekały gdzieś na poboczne tory. Głównie finansowe. Najpierw rzeźba, teraz rzutnik. Samochód wymagał drobnych napraw, a i na plebanii przydałby się jakiś remont. Parafia z roku na rok kurczyła się, więc i datki były co raz mniejsze. Nieuniknione było połączenie z inną parafią. Dziwił się więc biskupowi, który do zaledwie garstki wiernych wysyłał jeszcze jednego kapłana.

  
Harry zamyślił się i po chwili wpisał w wyszukiwarkę imię i nazwisko nowego wikarego. Zdziwił się, że od razu trafił na stronę seminarium, na której zawieszona była lista z nazwiskami świeżo wyświęconych kapłanów wraz ze zdjęciem. Odliczył kolejne nazwiska alumnów i spojrzał na chłopaka, który z figlarnym uśmiechem spoglądał wprost w obiektyw aparatu.  
  
_\- Kurwa mać!–_ mruknął Harry i z trzaskiem zamknął laptop.  
  
   
                                                                                                                                 ***  
  
  
Trzech roześmianych młodych mężczyzn wyszło z klubu, poszturchując się dla żartu.  
  
\- _Będzie mi was w chuj brakowało_ – powiedział jeden z nich odpalając papierosa i podając drugiemu zapalniczkę.  
  
- _Uuuuuu takie brzydkie słownictwo!_  
  
_\- Nie godzi się proszę księdza!_  
  
Eggsy z nostalgią spojrzał na przyjaciół. Znali się od pieluch. Znali każdą swoją tajemnicę i gotowi byli skoczyć za sobą w ogień. Nie przeszkadzała im jego orientacja, chociaż bycie gejem w ich dzielnicy równało się ostracyzmowi i wiecznej hańbie. Przecież każdy zdrowy mężczyzna powinien mieć kobietę i zrobić jej przynajmniej dwójkę dzieci, po czym porzucić ją dla kolejnej. Takie myślenie było częste wśród ich rówieśników. Również gdy oznajmił im, że zamierza zostać kapłanem ich reakcja była zadziwiająca. Ryan,  
który deklarował, że nie wierzy w nic, a mimo to co niedziela odprowadzał swoją babcię na nabożeństwo i siedział z nią w pierwszej ławce, stwierdził, że Eggsy jakby co załatwi mu miejscówkę w niebie. Natomiast Jamal, który był muzułmaninem, stwierdził, że zawsze lepsze mieć kumpla księdza niż sprzedawcę w mięsnym. Teraz wiedział, że będzie tęsknił. Przecież tak samo było przez ostatnie pięć lat. Co prawda widywali się sporadycznie, gdy Eggsy miał wolne lub gdy wymykał się wraz z innymi klerykami na miasto, ale to ciągle nie było to czego potrzebował. Czasem po prostu w danej chwili czuł, że powinien pójść do któregoś z nim i zwyczajnie pomilczeć, wypalić papierosa lub wypić browar. Wiedział, że sam wybrał takie życie i musi się zadowolić tym co ma. Z tymże sama świadomość, że przyjaciele są na wyciągniecie ręki koiła jego myśli. Teraz miał wyjechać na drugi koniec kraju. Żyć z obcym mężczyzną pod jednym dachem i służyć ludziom, którzy będą go oceniać i patrzeć na każdy jego krok. Bał się. Najzwyczajniej w świecie się bał. Ale wiedział również, że wystarczyłby jeden sms a chłopaki wsiedliby w rozklekotaną toyotę Ryana i przyjechali by pocieszyć. Z pewnością wzieliby ze sobą wielkie pudło lodów, jakąś łzawą komedię romantyczną na DVD i różowe szlafroki. To było w ich stylu. Eggsy uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na migające za oknem światła Londynu. Zastanawiał się kiedy znów je zobaczy.  
  
_\- To dla ciebie_ – Jamal wręczył mu pudełko, elegancko zapakowane w brokatowy papier i przewiązane czerwoną kokardą, gdy zaparkowali pod szeregowcem Unwina.  
  
_\- Co to? -_ Eggsy niepewnie wziął pakunek i delikatnie potrząsnął nim. Już chciał rozwiązać kokardę, gdy Ryan pacnął go w rękę.  
  
_\- Zostaw! Możesz to rozpakować dopiero na miejscu! Taki drobiazg na nową drogę życia, prawda Jam?_  
  
_\- Dokładnie_ – potwierdził Jamal.  
  
Eggsy zmrużył oczy i ciężko wypuścił powietrze przez nos. Widział po oczach kumpli, że coś się święci. Mógł się tylko domyślić co. Taki sam numer odwalili gdy szedł do seminarium. Użyli nawet takich samych słów. Na miejscu okazało się, że paczka zawiera pokaźny zapas prezerwatyw, trzy butelki lubrykantu i masturbator, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby żaden z nowych kolegów mu nie odpowiadał.  
  
_\- Jasne. Dzięki–_ mruknął i wysiadł z auta.  
  
W ślad za nim poszli jego przyjaciele. Oparli się o maskę toyoty i zapalili po papierosie.  
  
_\- O której wyjeżdżasz?_ \- zapytał Ryan.  
  
_\- Gdzieś koło dziewiątek. W chuj mi się to nie widzi. To jakaś wiocha jest –_ mruknął Eggsy.  
  
_\- Yup, wygooglowałem tę dziurę. Wpadłeś w szambo, stary_ – dorzuci Jamal.  
  
\- _Ta... Ale zawsze możecie przybyć mi z odsieczą._  
  
_\- Chyba kpisz. Nie będę gnał na drugi koniec kraju by cię pocieszać! -_ żachnął się Ryan.  
  
_\- Oczywiście. Przecież ten złom nie wyjedzie poza Londyn –_ dociął Jamal.  
  
_\- Spierdalaj Jam!_  
  
_\- Spokój! -_ Eggsy podniósł głos i spojrzał na kumpli. _\- Żartowałem, tak? Nie jestem jakąś pierdoloną księżniczką byście musieli mnie ratować! Ryan... miej oko na mamę i Daisy, co?_  
  
_\- Nie martw się. Wszystko pod kontrolą._  
  
_\- Trzymajcie się zjeby –_ Eggsy odszedł kawałek, po czym odwrócił się i pokazał kumplom środkowy palec. Ci w odpowiedzi przesłali mu po buziaku.

  
Wszedł cicho do mieszkania, starając się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Przywitał go tylko JB, który siedział przed drzwiami zapewne od chwili gdy tylko Eggsy wyszedł z domu.  
  
_-Mamo? Mamo wróciłem._

  
Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Ostrożnie wszedł do pokoju. Michelle Unwin spała wsparta na oparciu fotela, z pilotem w ręce. Eggsy uśmiechnął się i delikatnie wyjął pilot z rąk matki by wyłączyć telewizor. Sięgnął po leżący obok koc i przykrył kobietę. Chciał pogłaskać ją po włosach ale w ostatniej chwili cofną rękę.  
  
_\- Dobranoc mamo. Kocham cię –_ szepnął, po czym wziął JB-ego na ręce i wyszedł z pokoju.

  
Zajrzał jeszcze do pokoju Daisy, by upewnić się, że dziewczynka na pewno już śpi o tej porze. Szybko przebrał się w koszulkę do spania i byle jak umył zęby. Był zbyt zmęczony by odczynić cały higieniczny rytuał. Układając się do snu spojrzał jeszcze na leżący obok brewiarz. Powinien jeszcze przeczytać kilka ustępów. Sięgnął po książkę i zaczął czytać. Ledwie jednak przeczytał jeden ustęp usłyszał drobne kroczki przed swoimi drzwiami. Po chwili cicho skrzypnęły i  
zobaczył w niej Daisy.

  
_\- Księżniczko dlaczego jeszcze nie śpisz? Jest już późno_ – zapytał Unwin.  
  
_\- Eggsy czy ty musisz tam jechać? -_ zapytała dziewczynka z żalem w głosie.  
  
_\- Chodź tutaj –_ Eggsy wyciągnął ramiona.  
  
Dziewczynka wdrapała się na łóżko brata i mocno się do niego przytuliła  
  
_\- Taką mam pracę. Muszę pracować tam gdzie mnie wyślą. Ale przecież będziemy rozmawiać przez SKYPE, będziemy dzwonić do siebie. A jak będziesz chciała to nawet będziesz mogła mnie odwiedzić –_ chłopak delikatnie pogładził siostrę po włosach i pocałował ją w czoło. Widział, że mała bardzo przeżywa całą tą sytuację. Zawsze byli blisko. Był dla niej bohaterem. Czasem Eggsy nawet myślał, że mała myśli o nim jak o ojcu.  
  
_\- Naprawdę? -_ ożywiła się.  
  
_\- Tak. I pewnie ja też będę mógł przyjechać na jakiś weekend do Londynu. A teraz idź już spać, bo jest późno. Okej?_  
  
_\- Eggsy..._  
  
_\- Słucham księżniczko._  
  
_\- Mogę dziś spać u ciebie? Proszę..._  
  
Eggsy spojrzał dobrotliwie na siostrę. W jej oczach było tyle emocji, że nie umiał jej odmówić. Skinął zgadzając się i szczelnie opatulił siostrę kołdrą. Dziecko prawie natychmiast zasnęło, oddychając spokojnie. Eggsy jeszcze przez chwilę przypatrywał się się siostrze po czym sam poczuł jak jego powieki robią się coraz cięższe. Zgasił lampkę.

  
Rankiem obudził się jeszcze przed budzikiem. Delikatnie wstał, by nie obudzić przytulonej do niego Daisy. Ubrał się i wziął JB-iego na spacer. Od razu zniósł swoją walizkę oraz tajemnicze pudełko od chłopaków do samochodu. Strach przed wyjazdem dziwnie minął. Ale jak nigdy przedtem Eggsy czuł potrzebę kontemplacji i skupienia. Nawet w seminarium nie rozważał tak dogłębnie aspektów wiary jak teraz. Jednocześnie czuł się wreszcie gotowy by stawić czoła temu  
co nieuniknione.

  
Wracając do domu zrobił szybkie zakupy w pobliskim sklepie. Część sprawunków zapakował do auta, resztę zaniósł do mieszkania. Jego matka już wstała gdy wchodził. Słyszał jak krzątała się po kuchni, nucąc pod nosem piosenkę, która właśnie leciała w radio.

  
- _Eggsy! -_ Daisy, która właśnie jadła śniadanie wstała od stołu i podbiegła do brata mocno się doniego przytulając.  
  
_\- Dzień dobry księżniczko, dzień dobry mamo._  
  
- _Dzień dobry synku_ – odpowiedziała Michelle. - _Widzę, że zrobiłeś zakupy. Dziękuję. Siadaj i nalej sobie kawy._  
  
- _Najpierw wezmę prysznic._

  
Jedli śniadanie całkowicie odprężeni, śmiejąc się i wygłupiając. Zupełnie zapominając, że rozstaną się już za kilka chwil. Eggsy pomyślał, że ostatni raz słyszał śmiech matki za nim poznała ojca Daisy. Później były tylko krzyki i płacz. Szczególnie gdy przyjeżdżał ich odwiedzać, gdy dostawał przepustkę z seminarium. Również jego siostra mimo, iż miała dopiero cztery lata śmiała się zbyt rzadko. Miał nadzieję, że teraz to wszystko się zmieni. Żałował tylko, że nie będzie tego świadkiem.  
  
_\- To już ta pora_ – powiedział dopijając resztę kawy.  
  
_\- Daisy, ubierz buty. Wychodzimy–_ powiedziała Michelle. A gdy córka wyszła z kuchni, chwyciła syna za dłoń i zamknęła ją w swoich dłoniach. Spojrzała czule na syna, jednak żadne słowo nie było w stanie opuścić jej gardła. Ucałowała Eggsy'ego w czoło i uśmiechnęła się.

  
Po zapakowaniu JB-iego do do kojca i zamocowaniu go na tylnym siedzeniu w hondzie Eggsy'eg i setnym sprawdzeniu czy wszystko zostało zapakowane, Michelle rozkleiła się. Dopiero teraz wszystkie emocje zaczęły z niej schodzić i nie mogła ich powstrzymać.  
  
_\- Mamo, nie jadę przecież do Australii. Nie płacz –_ Eggsy roześmiał się i przytulił matkę.  
  
_\- Tak, ale mój mały synek... Jestem taka z ciebie dumna, kochanie._  
  
_\- Będziesz dumna jak zostanę biskupem. Nie płacz mamo –_ otarł kciukami łzy z policzków matki.  
  
Wtem usłyszeli ciche zawodzenie. Odwrócili się i dostrzegli dwie postacie w ciemnych welonach, które stały po drugiej stronie ulicy. Eggsy jęknął.  
  
_\- Eggsy, dlaczego Jamal i Ryan mają takie dziwne szmaty na głowach? -_ zapytała Daisy wskazując palcem na przyjaciół brata.  
  
Istotnie, po drugiej stronie ulicy stali Jamal i Ryan z zakonnymi welonami na głowach, udając, ze ocierając łzy brzeżkami materiałów, zawodząc przy tym jak zarzynane owce.  
  
_-Bo są niespełna rozumu –_ roześmiał się Eggsy i przywitał się z kumplami, poklepując ich po plecach. _\- Jesteście debilami..._  
  
_\- Nie mogliśmy przegapić odjazdu najprzystojniejszego księdza na dzielni –_ rzekł Ryan. _\- Dzień dobry pani Unwin, cześć Daisy._

 

  
                                                                                                                                 ***

 

  
Harry Hart nerwowo krążył po kancelarii. Nowy wikariusz już dawno powinien był być. Tymczasem dochodziła 4 po południu, a nikt się jeszcze nie zjawił.  
  
_\- Nieznośny gnój! -_ mruknął pod nosem. Irytowało go, że młody ksiądz jeszcze się nie zjawił a już przysparza kłopotów. Jednak zły humor kapłana spowodowany był jeszcze innym faktem, niż spóźnienie się pomocnik. Jednak miał on z tym dużo wspólnego. Od kilku nocy jak bumerang powracała wizja młodego kapłana w pozie świętego Sebastiana. Harry przyłapał się nawet na tym, że kilkakrotnie zaczął szkicować swój sen. Na jego nieszczęście fotografia na stronie seminarium była w dużej rozdzielczości, więc spokojnie mógł podziwiać każdy detal twarzy chłopaka.

Nagle rozległo się ciche pukanie, a dosłownie sekundę później w drzwiach pojawiła się Roxy z filiżanką herbaty.

 _\- Zrobiłam księdzu melisy. Chodzi ksiądz struty cały dzień. To z powodu tego nowego wikarego?_  
  
Hart przytaknął i ciężko westchnął odbierając od dziewczyny filiżankę.  
  
_\- Od razu widać, że to jakiś niepoważny człowiek. Powinien chociaż zadzwonić i uprzedzić o swoim spóźnieniu. Zdezorganizował mi pracę na cały dzień._  
  
_\- Może rozładował mu się telefon lub zgubił numer. Niech się ksiądz nie martwi. Może ksiądz coś zje? Upiekłam księdza ulubione ciasto –_ dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się.

  
Harry westchnął żałośnie i spojrzał na swój brzuch.  
  
_\- To nie jest dobry pomysł, Roxy._

  
Dziewczyna roześmiała się i wyszła z gabinetu zamykając drzwi. I gdy tylko zamek w nich szczęknął, Harry otworzył laptop i zmaksymalizował stronę, ze zdjęciem nowego wikariusza. Przyglądał się roześmianej twarzy jak zaczarowany, czując jak coraz bardziej zaczyna w nim wrzeć krew, która skumulowała się w okolicach krocza.  
  
_\- A niech cię wszyscy diabli! -_ Hart z trzaskiem zamknął laptop.  
  
W tym samym czasie rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi.  
  
_\- Kogo cholera niesie?_ \- mruknął. Harry wyszedł z gabinetu i głośno powiedział do krzątającej się w kuchni Roxy, że otworzy.  
  
Gdy już to zrobił o mały włos nie dostał zawału.  
  
_\- Szczęść Boże... -_ powiedział przybysz i uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.  
  



End file.
